Je t'aime mais tu ne le sais pas
by MarineTomlison
Summary: Percy est amoureux de Annabeth et Annabeth est amoureuse de Percy mais ne veux pas l'admettre. Sauf que des problèmes vont venir compliquer leurs vies.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

La guerre contre Cronos était fini. La vie promettait d'être beaucoup plus belle et paisible pour tous les héros. Annabeth et Percy reviennent à la colonie. Celle-ci est remplie de nouveaux demi-dieux. Annabeth va tombée amoureuse d'un certain Jake Wilson , fils d'Arès. Percy va alors découvrir que ses sentimens amoureux pour Annabeth grandissent de jours en jours et devient jaloux ...

Comme je le disais , ceci est ma première fanfiction et je suis jeune ( 14 ans seulement ). J'adore écrire , j'espère que sa vous plaira. Et surtout dîtes moi les choses à améliorer.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1 : Retour à la colonie_

La guerre était fini depuis maintenant 3 mois. Percy et Annabeth n'étaient toujours pas revenus à la colonie. Annabeth était rentrée vivre chez son père. Percy , quant à lui , avait déménagé dans une belle maison avec sa mère et Paul. Ceux-ci c'étaient mariés et vivaient maintenant heureux. Chacun de leurs côtés , ils préparaient leurs affaires pour retourner à la colonie. Leur deuxième famille.

Aujourd'hui , le temps était neigeux. Normal pour un jour de Décembre. Percy attendait Annabeth , devant le seuil de son appartement. Il était pressé de la revoir. La porte s'ouvrit , il resta la bouche entre-ouverte. Ses cheveux blonds étaient encore plus blonds qu'avant , sa peau était un peu plus bronzé et n'avait toujours pas changé de look. Annabeth lui sauta au coup.

" - **Cela fait seulement 2 mois qu'on sait pas vu , et j'ai l'impression ça fait une éternité** - Annabeth

- **Toi aussi tu m'a manqué** - Percy "

Annabeth pris son sac , et suivi Percy pour aller à la colonie des Sangs-Mêlés. En bas , la voiture de la mère de Percy les attendaient. Annabeth la salua et ils partirent en route. Pendant le trajet , Annabeth raconta ses projets de construction pour l'Olympe et lui montra ses croquis Elle dessinait vraiment très bien , et ses croquis étaient magnifiques. Percy quant à lui , lui raconta qu'ils étaient parti avec Paul en France , voir la Tour Eiffel. Sally les déposa et reparti. Les deux jeunes adolescents sourièrent à la vue du camps. Ils franchirent la barrière et virent Chiron arrivé.

" **- Percy ! Annabeth ! Nous vous attendions. Ils y a de nombreux nouveaux demi-dieux. La répartition va commencé venez venez !** "

Chiron n'avait pas menti , effectivement les tables étaient beaucoup plus remplis qu'a sont habitudes Par contre celles de Zeus , Hadès et Poséidon n'avaient pas changés. Toujours vide. Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent et allèrent rejoindre leurs tables respectives. Dionysos fit passés les élèves un à un. Il y avait un peu près 23 demi-dieux : 7 dont le père était Hermès , 6 dont la mère était Aphrodite , 5 dont la mère était Athéna , 2 dont le père était Héphaïstos et 3 dont le père était Arès. Parmi ces 23 nouveaux pensionnaires , un seul intriguas l'attention d'Annabeth. C'était un fils d'Arès , du prénom de Jake Wilson. Il avait le teint pâle , les yeux d'un noir à faire peur et les cheveux châtains qui volaient dans le vent. Il portait un jean sombre déchiré et un tee-shirt avec une tête de mort dessus. Lorsque celui-ci croisa son regard , elle fut plus que gênée. Ils attaquèrent le repas , Percy comme à son habitude mangea seul. Il aimerait bien revoir Tyson , rien que pour savoir comment se passait la vie sous la mer. Annabeth eu fini son repas , et voulu s'en aller lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras.

"**- Perc... Ah bah non c'est pas Percy. Enchantée , Jake s'est sa ?**_ menti-elle_.

**- Oui et toi c'est Annabeth. Enchantée. Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure , tu me fixais du regard.**

** - Ouai je suis désolé. Sinon tu viens d'où ?** "

Pendant que Annabeth et Jake parlaient , Percy l'a chercha du regard. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu , une pointe de jalousie l'envahit. Ne voulant pas en regarder davantage , il partit rejoindre son bungalow. Il jeta un drachme d'or , et engagea une conversation avec Tyson. Celui-ci lui raconta que la vie sous-marine était devenue un peu plus tranquille. Il prit des nouvelles de son frère , d'Annabeth et Grover. Le patron de Tyson le rappela et l'image Iris disparut. Percy se dirigea alors dans son lit en pensant à Annabeth. Annabeth quant à elle , pensa à Jake qui commençait de plus en plus à l'intéresser.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Capture L'étendard 

Ce matin là , Percy se réveilla doucement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit. Il sentit quelques flocons de neige venir se poser sur le bout de son nez. Chiron l'avait surement laissé entrer. Percy n'aimait pas énormément la neige car il n'aimait pas le froid. Il se leva de son lit , comme si un lourd fardeau était posé sur ses épaules. Effectivement Chiron avait permis à la neige d'entrer à la colonie. L'herbe fraîche d'hier était désormais recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Même si il n'aimait guère celle-ci , il était obligé d'affirmer que le paysage était magnifique. Les arbres de la forêt étaient devenus blancs et le ciel était nuageux. Il se dirigea alors vers la table de Poséidon pour aller déjeuner Il ne mangea pas beaucoup et donna son reste en offrande. Lorsqu'il parti , il croisa justement Annabeth.

"** - Bonjour Percy. Je ne t'ai pas vu hier soir.**

** - J'étais fatigué du voyage. Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne nuit mais tu était occupé donc je n'ai pas voulu te déranger.**

** - Oh , je parlais avec Jake Wilson , un fils d'Arès. Il a l'air beaucoup plus sympathique que Clarisse.**

** - Peux-être mais Clarisse est devenue beaucoup plus gentille avec nous , depuis que Silena .. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. **

**- T'a raison ... Chiron a dit qu'il allait faire Capture l'étendard. Je te souhaite bonne chance.**

** - C'est plutôt moi qui devrait de souhaiter sa**_** dit-il avec une pointe de malice.**"_

Percy alla donc s'entraîner , un peu le temps que tout le monde finissent son déjeuner Une demi-heure plus tard , Chiron sonna l'appel pour commencer le jeu. L'équipe d'Annabeth pris Jake comme si le sort s'acharnait contre Percy. L'équipe bleu et l'équipe rouge se mirent en place.

* Côté équipe bleu *

"** - ECOUTER MOI TOUS ! Je vais allée de l'avant avec Clarisse. Si elle est d'accord bien sur**. _* elle souria *_** Les autres , on va vous séparez en deux.**_ * il sépara le groupe en deux * _ **Le premier vous allez nous couvrir. Les autres en défense. COMPRIS ?!** " _- Percy_

* Côté équipe rouge *

"** - Jake Wilson tu viendras avec moi. Je vais t'apprendre les bases. Si mes calculs sont bons , celui qui viendra attaquer sera Percy. On garde la même technique qu'avant. Je suis sur qu'on peux gagner. Allez c'est parti !** " _- Annabeth_

Chiron annonça le début et le jeu put enfin commencer. Percy et Clarisse coururent vers l'étendard rouge. Annabeth avait raison , comme d'habitude. En attendant le duo de choc , Annabeth montra des moyens de défense à Jake. Il savait déjà énormément de chose et apprenait très vite. Annabeth allait combattre Clarisse et Jake , Percy. Ce qui lui fera un très bon commencement. Justement le duo arriva. Annabeth et Jake sortirent de leurs cachette. Annabeth contre Clarisse. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Clarisse battu Annabeth. Maintenant tous les regards étaient portés sur Percy vs Jake. L'avantage de Percy était que Jake ne connaissait ses méthodes et surtout ses pouvoirs qu'il peut avoir avec l'eau. Percy se dirigea alors vers la rivière et Jake le suivit. Un coup , deux coups puis les coups d'épée s'enchaînèrent. Jake avait un blessure à la joue , et les deux genoux ouverts. Il était au sol à quatre pattes. Percy s'avança et lui donna un coup qui le coucha au sol. Il s'avança vers l'étendard rouge. Se soir là , l'équipe bleu fêta victorieusement sa victoire. Percy fut très fier d'avoir mis à terre Jake. Annabeth fit signe à Percy de venir la voir.

"** - Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?**

** - Tout à l'heure , lorsque tu te combattait contre Jake , j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que t'allait le tué. Je sais que tu es toujours amoureux de moi et que je l'ai été mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui tout est différent. J'aimerai beaucoup apprendre à connaître Jake et ce n'es pas toi qui va me donner l'autorisation. Sache que je t'aime toujours mais ce n'est que de l'amitié. Tu est mon meilleur ami.**

** - Je le sais ça ... "**

Percy parti alors vers son bungalow. Il se plaça face à la mer et réfléchissa sur les sentiments qu'il portait envers Annabeth. Elle n'avait pas tord. Ses sentiments n'avaient toujours pas changé. Toujours aussi fort. C'était beaucoup plus que de l'amitié. Mais si Annabeth ne ressentait que de l'amitié , il devait le respecter. Annabeth tournait en rond dans son lit , certe elle aimait beaucoup Percy mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Elle avait le droit de s'intéresser à un autre garçon que lui. Elle réfléchissa à ses propos et se dit qu'elle a été beaucoup agressive et méchante. Elle irai s'excuser demain matin.


	4. Chapitre 3

PS : Désolé mais entre les cours et le brevet blanc qui arrive je n'aurais pas énormément le temps d'écrire.

Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle mission

La neige était encore tombée toute la nuit. Annabeth se réveilla précipitamment. Elle enfila un pull , un jean et sorti de son bungalow. Elle tenait vraiment à s'excuser par apport à se propos de la veille. Arrivée au bungalow de Percy , elle y pénétra doucement et aperçus celui-ci entrain de dormir_._

_**" - Il est tellement mignon quand il dort ... NON Annabeth ! Ne pense pas à sa ! Ne retombe pas amoureuse. "**__pensa-t-elle._

Elle décida de le réveillé en douceur. Percy ouvrit les yeux et lorsqu'il vit Annabeth il lui souri. Percy se leva pour s'habiller et revint s'asseoir dans le lit , au côté d'Annabeth.

" **- J'ai quelque chose à te dire ... Non vas-y , non toi ! **dirent ils en même temps

**- Honneur aux dames **

**- Si tu insistes Percy. Je voulais te parler d'hier soir. J'ai vraiment été trop dur avec toi et je m'en excuse. Je suis sur que tu n'a pas voulu le faire exprès et j'y ai cru le contraire.**

** - Non c'est moi qui m'excuse. Tu avais raison Annabeth , je suis égoïste. On a vécu une belle histoire mais maitenant elle est terminée. Il n'y a que de l'amitié entre nous maintenant**

**. - Disons que c'est un peu de notre faute à tous les deux. Je te promet de ne plus être méchante avec toi**

** - Ta raison et moi je te promet de te laisser de la liberté. "**

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire et partirent déjeuner. Aujourd'hui rien n'était prévu mais Chiron les avait convoqués avec quelques élèves pour quelque chose de " privée ". Les deux amis s'y rendirent alors et Annabeth y croisa justement Jake. Ils décidèrent de s'y rendre à trois. Sur la route ils croisèrent également Erina David , fille d'Athéna et Evan Murray fils d'Arès. On s'installa autour d'une table et Chiron pris la parole.

**" - J'ai une quête à vous donner. Il faudra être 6 et comme vous voyez vous êtes 5 donc Grover viendra avec vous. Vous allez parcourir l'Europe à la recherche de nouveau demi-dieux. Vu comme je vous l'annonce sa a l'air tellement facile mais sur la route vous allez rencontrer de nombreux obstacles. Maintenant que les Dieu reconnaissent leurs progénitures , leurs odeurs est beaucoup plus forte****! **

**- Il va falloir les protéger c'est sa ? Sa a l'air facile !** _s'exclama Perc__y_

** - J'étais sur que tu allais dire sa Percy. Tu t'en rendras compte par toi même sur la route.**

**- Vous avez raison Chiron. Nous partons quand ? **_demande Jak__e _

**-** **Se soir. Vous pouvez regagner vos bungalow.**"

Nous saluâmes Chiron et chacun reparti dans son coin. Annabeth et Percy partirent dans le bungalow d'Athéna. Percy aida Annabeth à faire son sac. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le bungalow de Poséidon pour faire de même avec Percy. Les 5 demi-dieux s'entraînèrent toute l'après-midi pour se perfectionner. Le repas fut très bon mais Annabeth ne toucha pas à son assiette. Cette quête avait l'air très facile mais Chiron avait de se méfier. Elle parti et donna son assiette aux offrandes. Percy l'a vit partir et décida de l'a rejoindre.

**" - Annabeth , ça ne va pas ?**

** - Si je te dis que si je te mentirais. Cela a l'air tellement facile ! On a juste à récupérer les demi-dieux et les ramener à la colonie et hop le tour est joué. Mais Chiron n'a pas tord. Depuis que les Dieux reconnaissent leurs enfants , il y a de plus en plus d'attaques sur eux. Et si on croisa des monstres plus dangereux qu'on ne le croit.**

** - Mais non y'aura Jake et moi avec toi puis normalement l'Annabeth que je connais n'a pas peur comme sa.**

** - T'a raison. Bon il faut les rejoindre. On y va ? "**

Percy fit oui de la tête et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le lieu du rendez-vous ...


End file.
